Everything You Ever Wanted
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: Jimmy, Sheen, & Carl have become overnight rockstars! But Jimmy hasn't seen Cindy in years. When she comes to a concert, can he avoid the paparazzi long enough to get her to fall back in love with him? IMPROVED CHAPTER 12 UP 1/20!
1. Wishing You Were There

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Hawk Nelson's "Everything You Ever Wanted." I thought it would make an interesting story however. So please R&R!!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Jimmy Neutron lazily flipped through the latest issue of _Music Today._ He was supposed to be writing a new song. But anyone could tell that his heart wasn't it. Most of the time his fellow band members, Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez, would try to drag him out someplace. But it seemed that even they knew to leave their best friend alone.

It wasn't the magazine that held him in a daze-like trance. Indeed not! It was the article wondering if, and when, he would get married, or at least, a girlfriend. But that was the price of fame.

Yes, famous. Jimmy Neutron was the lead singer/guitar player of currently the hottest band in the United States; LLS. That was short for Llama Lords of Science, but of course, that couldn't be their actual name.

Jimmy glanced up from the magazine and, with a quick look around to make sure his friends, manager, or anyone for that matter, was around, he opened the side pocket of his briefcase.

He dug around, ignoring the sheets of unfinished music, sheets of finished music, fan letters and whatever else he had thrown in there that morning, until his fingers brushed some wood-like item.

He took it out and laid in on the desk in front of him. It was a picture from his senior year of high school. Him and Cindy. That was the picture. It had been after they had received their diplomas and Cindy, after finding him in the crowd, had given him a huge hug and kissed his cheek. And his mother had chosen that opportune moment to take a picture.

He sighed and ran his finger across the frame. It had been almost ten years since he had last seen her. And what a ten miserable years it was. Well, okay he and his friends had become an overnight sensation and whatever, but still.

It was worse enough that every magazine and tabloid had him linked to an actress, singer, or movie star. And the fact that he had been voted "Bachelor of the Year" once or seven times didn't help the situation. After all, how could he be sure that these girls liked him for him? Would they like him if he wasn't famous?

_Of course not._

He ran his fingers through his hair. Most people in his new life had no idea who Cindy Vortex was or how they were connected or how she influenced every part of his life. She was how many miles away, he hadn't seen her in years and he still thought about her daily.

And after all, hadn't LLS's first Top Ten hit, "Lovin' You" been written for her? Not many people knew who that song was written for. On second thought, only Carl and Sheen did. And, he was pretty sure, so did Cindy wherever she was.

And than, as if having a sudden inspiration, Jimmy grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_It's been so long, since you've been home. I used to wait up forever. Used to say a prayer, whishing you were there and I'm still waiting._

A second glance told him it wasn't half bad. And a third glance had him thinking,

_Great. Another song about Cindy._


	2. It Won't Happen!

"Libby! For the last time! No!"

Cindy Vortex had stopped packing long enough to tell at her best friend. She ran her fingers through her own long blonde hair. Her bright green eyes narrowed.

"Cin!" her friend winced. "You promised!"

"You never said I would have to go backstage." The blonde hissed.

Libby sighed. Truth be told, she had been planning this for awhile. It had been a plan between her, Carl, and Sheen. The ultimate goal? To get Jimmy and Cindy back together.

Cindy stopped and, closing the suitcase, turned to Libby. "Libs, I know what you're trying to do. And it's not going to work."

"What am I trying to do? I haven't seen my husband in almost a month! A MONTH. Because they had to go on some stupid tour and I couldn't come." She sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window, tears in her eyes.

Cindy walked over and took her friends hand. "You haven't told him." She said simply.

Libby shook her head. "How could I? Just call him up and tell him?"

"No. I suppose not."

The two sat in silence for awhile. Finally Cindy spoke. "It won't happen."

Libby looked up at her through her tear-filled eyes. "Huh?"

Cindy abruptly stood up and crossed the room. She scavenged through the drawers in her desk until she pulled out a blue photo book. She turned pages until she came to the one she had been searching for. Her and Jimmy on graduation. Her arms were around him and she was kissing his cheek.

"Me and Jimmy." She said quietly. "It won't happen."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Can I get you anything Hun?"

Cindy glanced up from the issue of _Music Today_. "Uh, no." She replied to the stewardess. She gave a sideways look at Libby and than replied, "Well, could I have a bottle of water for my friend when she wakes up?"

"Sure!" The stewardess handed over the desired item and than seeing the cover of Cindy's magazine gushed, "Mmm! Jimmy Neutron! There's a hunk-muffin for you! Delicious!"

Cindy gave a hardened smile. "Yeah, he's…something."

"I'll say! De-li-cio-us!"

When the stewardess had gone, Cindy placed the magazine in the seat pocket in front of her and turned to look out the window.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Its probably to early to decide, but please R&R! It makes me happy!**

**ML, Robin o;)**


	3. Sheen's Being A Meanie!

"Sheen will you quit pacing? You're going to make me sick!"

"I can't help it!" Sheen shouted. "The show starts in an hour and Cindy and Libby are due to arrive here in five minutes! Don't tell me to calm down!"

Carl whimpered and retreated to the corner.

Jimmy came out of his dressing room. Walking towards his friends and fellow band members he realized something was wrong. He sighed. He didn't want to deal with this, but if he didn't, Carl would _accidentally _throw a drum stick at Sheen's head. Again. "Guys? What's up?"

Carl uncurled from his fetal position. Pointing at Sheen he shouted, "Sheen's being a meanie because he's nervous about Libby and Cindy coming and…" When he realized what he said, Carl slapped his hands over his mouth as Sheen glared at him.

"What?!" Jimmy turned towards Sheen. "_Cindy? _Cindy's coming?"

Sheen sighed but nodded in defeat. "Yeah, she and Libby are…"

"Here!" A voice behind them announced.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Sorry its so short! That's why I'm adding another chapter. But this seemed like the perfect place to stop.**


	4. Hugs, JimmyCindy style!

The three men turned around. They all stared at Cindy and Libby standing in the room with a security guy behind them.

Sheen let out a screech and running towards Libby, grabbed her into a hug, and than a kiss. This went on for a couple of minutes before he allowed her to be hugged by Carl and Jimmy.

But Cindy purposely hung back. She stood there awkwardly not quite sure what to do. She wished that the floor would open up and swallow her. But that wouldn't happen. She watched as, after being passed around, Libby ended back up in Sheen's arms with an excited Carl jabbering to her. But during all of this she failed to realize that Jimmy was staring at her. But she realizes it after a minute.

But how could he _not _stare at her? He hadn't seen her and years, and heck, she was beautiful! He took in her blonde hair, green eyes, and figure. This, in his opinion, was perfect. He slowly walked forward, not paying any mind to Carl, Sheen and Libby. His focus was on Cindy, and Cindy alone.

She was face to face with him. If most women met Jimmy Neutron they'd probably freak. But for Cindy, it was just a reunion with a longtime friend, and secret crush. They stared at each other, taking each other in. Finally Jimmy grabbed her into a hug.

A bone-crushing hug. His arms were tightly around her and she had her arms around his neck. Neither could explain this strange phenomenon, it was as if some deity had forced them into this position. But neither Jimmy nor Cindy would admit that they secretly liked it.

But Jimmy couldn't think of what to say. He was at a lost for words. So he simply kept her there in an almost possessive way. He didn't want her to leave his arms for a second. But there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned and faced Sheen.

"Hey! Wanna share? We've haven't seen her yet either!"

Jimmy reluctantly released Cindy from his grasp, but he couldn't help but feel jealous as he watched her being passed around as Libby had been earlier. He frowned. Why was he so jealous of that?

He knew the reason. He just didn't want to say it.

**888888888888888888888888**

**How's that? Better I hope! Same as always, R&R!!!**


	5. The Limo Ride & Outside the Mansion

Cindy closed her eyes and leaned back against the limo seat. Her mind began to wander, as it always did when Sheen was talking. It had been agreed upon that the girls would stay at the mansion that they boys lived in. Cindy hadn't been so sure about that. But with Libby not having seen Sheen for months, the two would have to be together and they wouldn't allow Cindy to stay be herself in New York City.

Well, mostly Jimmy.

"Absolutely not!" He had growled when she put forth the proposition. And Sheen and Carl wouldn't go against what his ruling was. Especially his final ruling.

In a sense she could understand where he was coming from. She would be alone in a huge city that she had no idea how to get around in. But she could take care of herself! And if she was _ever_ in danger, well, she knew that Jimmy would be at her side the minute she called him.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

He watched her carefully, looking for any signs that she might be upset with him. He had only vetoed her original plan because of his concern for her! A pretty woman like her alone in a big city? Heck no! If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. He let out a slight sigh of relief when the limo pulled into the circular driveway.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Cindy stood outside the limo staring in disbelief at the mansion. Huge. That was the only word to describe it. The tons of windows, freshly planted gardens, gates… this place screamed "Rock stars!" Her disbelief must have been quite obvious on her face because she heard a low chuckle behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it belonged to.

"Neutron." She said irritably. "Why don't you make yourself useful and carry some things inside?"

Another low chuckle followed, "Whatever you say Ms. Cindy!" In the next instance, Jimmy scooped Cindy up bridal-style and carried her into the house, quite ignoring the blonde's shouts of protest.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Libby smirked as she watched the two. Contrary to what Cindy said, she was pretty sure that the two would get together. She couldn't help but giggle as Cindy ordered Jimmy to put her down, and he did, by dropping her on the floor just inside the door. She laughed even harder when Cindy promptly slapped him.

Sheen came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her close to his side he whispered in her ear, "So what do you think? They have a pretty good chance of getting together?"

Libby smiled up at him. "What do _you_ think?" She teased.

She watched in amusement as Cindy stalked back out to the car, Jimmy at her heels grinning intensely. Cindy reached for her suitcase at the same time Jimmy did.

"I got it!" She hissed trying to pull it away from him. But Jimmy held on.

"Cin, you're the guest! Let me…" But she promptly refused. This bickering went on for a couple moments more before Jimmy became annoyed. He reached down and picked up the suitcase in one arm and Cindy in the other.

"NEUTRON!" Cindy screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"I don't think I will." He responded. "At least not until you stop yelling. Quite frankly, it's starting to annoy." And than, as if remembering the others, he turned around and asked, "Well? Are you coming?"


	6. Whistling, Gardens and Kissing?

**Sorry about the delay! VERY VERY busy! I also head to New York City in about 5 days, so this won't get updated for awhile. But I'm right were I wanna be in this story, so thats good! There will also be quite a bit more after this! So, enjoy and review! Thanks!! Robin**

Whistling to himself, Jimmy walked in the front door of the mansion, ignoring Cindy's shouts and movements

Whistling to himself, Jimmy walked in the front door of the mansion, ignoring Cindy's shouts and movements. He seemed not to notice that she was trying to break his arm. He carried her up the stairs and opened a door on his right.

He dropped the suitcase and the girl on the bed. Then said, "Dinner's at six. I'll send Pierre to come get you. Until then, try to stay out of trouble okay? I'll be in the studio if you need me." He then kissed her forehead and walked out, still whistling.

He really didn't want to leave her alone, but he needed to write down this set of lyrics before he forgot.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888**

She stared after him as he walked out the door. 'Did he just…?' she shrugged off the thought and looked at her surroundings. The four-poster bed in the far corner of the room, the dresser with the biggest mirror she'd ever seen against the wall across from the bed, the fireplace that she was standing next to…. It made her feel like a princess in a castle. Slowly, she managed to get her body moving and started to unpack.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_I walk the line, leave it all behind, I've been waiting forever, _

Jimmy sighed again and rested his head in his hands. He actually liked this song, but the melody still escaped him! Augh.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After supper…..

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Cindy glanced up from the magazine she was reading. To be quite honest, she was very comfortable, sprawled out on her bed. "No."

"Aw, com'on Cin! Please!" I have something to show you!"

Cindy glared at him. "This isn't anything stupid is it?"

"Wha-?" No!" He shuffled his feet against the floorboards. "No." He added softer. "Please?"

Reluctantly, Cindy got up. "It BETTER not be!"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

She stared in wonder at what her eyes were seeing. It was like a place out of a faerie movie. Mystical, pretty, perfect.

"Like it?" He whispered.

"Its beautiful!" She said in amazement. "But…?"

"Cin, when you're constantly surrounded by paparazzi, you need someplace to unwind. So I created this. Whenever I need to be alone, I come here."

She went and sat down by the waterfall. He joined her, but she pretended to be watching the water. He watched her, and than hesitantly, stroked her hair, from the top of her head to her waist. She shivered at his touch. And a smile lit up his features.

"This is also were I come to write songs." He added.

"Oh?" She looked at him than. "Anything new?"

"Yeah…" He stared out at the waterfall. "But I don't have a melody line yet."

He seemed unnecessarily frustrated with this fact. Cindy gently placed her hand on top of his. "You'll get it." She promised. "You always do."

He started down at their hands together, distracted. "Yeah, well. I don't know if…."

They were inches apart now. Their eyes locked. "I don't…" Jimmy tried again, but he was to distracted to say anymore. Finally, he sighed, and closed the distance between them by kissing her.


	7. Kisses & Couches

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! :) Um, okay this is more like a mini-chapter, I've been busy reading my AP book, but decided you guys deserve some good, old-fashioned J/C fluff! Here you go!**

**And the next chapter will most likely have no Jimmy OR Cindy at all. I plan on making a chapter about Libby and Sheen, than we'll find out what Libby was planning to tell him! Oooo secrets!**

**But enjoy and please R&R as always!**

**Hugs & Kisses, Robin**

Her fingers locked themselves in his brown hair bringing his mouth back to hers

Her fingers locked themselves in his brown hair bringing his mouth back to hers. His arms were wound tightly around her waist and she was practically sitting on his lap. When Cindy felt herself in need of some air, he let her, by moving his lips to her throat.

Jimmy groaned in absolute ecstasy. He had been waiting for this moment his whole life. Very gently he tipped her body back against the cool stones of the fountain, and he pressed against her lightly, enough for her to feel his skin against every portion of hers. And began were he had left off.

But right in the heat of the moment their ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Jimmy seemed to snap right out of it, and the next thing Cindy knew, she was sitting upright and he was about 5 feet from her, watching the path. Sighing, she leaned down to splash some water on what she was sure was her red-hot face.

Sheen came skipping down the path, Libby at his side. But both stopped when they saw Jimmy & Cindy staring at them.

"Um," Sheen started, but Jimmy cut him off.

"It's okay Sheen. We were just leaving. Right, Cin?"

"Uh, yeah!" Cindy said hopping up on her feet and quickly walking to Jimmy's side. "See you guys later!" She added.

Libby watched the two walk away and shook her head. She wanted to know what they had irrupted.

They walked in complete silence down the path. Jimmy's hands were in his pockets and he was a couple steps ahead of her. Cindy shook her head. What was wrong with her? She had been positive that she was over him! But then…

She stopped when he did. Not noticing that throughout her whole mini-rant that he had led her into the house. He turned to look at her, and frowned.

"What?" She asked him.

"You seem…flushed." He managed.

She groaned. 'Yeah, because not 5 minutes ago we were making out!' she thought to herself. But she shrugged and said, "I dunno."

His frowned deepened and he placed his hand on her forehead. "You're not getting sick are you?"

A low growl slid from between her clenched teeth. He removed his hand quickly and turned. "Uh, welcome to the recording studio."

'That was it?' "Excuse me?"

"What?" He said confused.

She snapped and let it out. "What? What do you mean WHAT? Heck, Jimmy! You just made out with me, say nothing about it, and wonder why I'm MAD??"

He stared at her for a moment before his temper matched hers. "What do you want me to say about it?"  
"Uh, anything would be great!"

Another growl, this one from Jimmy. "How about I just SHOW you?"

She glared at him her hands on her hips. "Show me what?"

"This." Effortlessly, he grabbed her and had her against the wall, his mouth on hers. She struggled for only a moment and than gave up. This is where she wanted to be.

Carl paused outside the recording room as a loud crash echoed in the hallway. He sighed. He hoped it wasn't the _good _microphone.

He opened the door and than froze. He stood in the doorway watching as Cindy grabbed Jimmy and pulled him on top of her on the couch. Quickly he turned around closing the door, the last sight was Jimmy and Cindy making out, quite passionately, on the couch.

He groaned when he realized something else. That was his _favorite _couch. 'They better not bust it.' He grumbled to himself.


	8. Foutains, Fainting, and Plans

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updating! School started and Pre-Calc SUCKS! And I've been working on my other JN fanfic "The Powerhouse." But I made this chapter long for you! So please R&R and personal reviews will be in the next chapter! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron and if I did...MWHAA!! Let's just say it would involve Betty Quinlan and a some medivial devices not legal in the U.S. **

"So, what do you think?" Sheen asked his wife proudly.

Libby gave her husband a wry smile. "It's very nice, Sheen. Really!"

Sheen frowned at her. He knew Libby quite well, and was always able to tell when she was keeping things from him, like now, for instance.

"Libs-"

"Sheen, is there someplace we can go?"

He knew that Jimmy would kill him later. The gardens on the north side of the house were for him and him only. But Sheen needed someplace to take Libby and he doubted that she would be pleased with his UltraLord room…

They walked quietly down the path and Sheen, hating the space between them, reached over to wrap his arm around his wife's waist but she shook her head and pulled away.

What the…?

Sheen watched her in confusion. And the minute they got down to the gardens Libby halted and Sheen almost ran into her. He started to say something, bit stopped when he saw what had stopped her.

Jimmy and Cindy were in the garden already. Cindy was sitting on the fountain and Jimmy was about 5 feet from her, his body angled away from her. Sheen could tell that Cindy was upset about something but what he didn't know.

"Um," he started. But Jimmy shook his head and gave him a wry smile.

"It's okay Sheen." He said in a non-convincing tone. "We were just leaving. Right Cin?"

"Uh, yeah!" Cindy hopped to her feet and joined Jimmy at the base of the path. "See you later!" She added following him.

Sheen frowned. He knew Jimmy quite well and was aware that his band leader was upset with him for interrupting whatever it was that they had interrupted. But he couldn't dwell on those two. He had to figure out what was up with Libby.

She was sitting on the fountain ledge where Cindy had been. She pulled her feet up, tucking her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around them. 'You have to tell him!' Cindy's voice echoed in her head.

"Sheen-"

"Libby-"

The both started at the same time. Libby sighed and waved her hand "Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Well, uh, okay. Libby…" He started. He looked around awkwardly before continuing. "See, it turns out the company wants us to go on another tour again."

Libby felt a sick feeling in her stomach.

"And, I asked, if, well, you could come along and,"

"And what?" She whispered.

"And the said no. I mean, its not like I didn't try! I did and so did Carl and Jimmy, but they refused to budge!" He started to ramble desperate to make this work. But it wasn't. He could see that. Finally he walked over to her and leaned in the dirt, taking her hands in his. "I do want you there." He whispered.

"Do you?" She stood up abruptly, knocking him backwards. "Because it doesn't seem like you do! Every tour I can't go on! I haven't seen you in months and gosh Sheen! I'm your _wife_!"

"Yeah, but…"

"BUT WHAT?" She screamed. "Your music means more to you than I do?"

"NO!"

"Well, any judge would take that as grounds for divorce!"

Sheen's face paled. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, wouldn't…" Suddenly Libby groaned and doubled over in pain. Sheen grabbed her and tried to pull her back on her feet but to no avail.

"Libby! Libby! Oh what did I do?" Finally he just scooped her up in his arms and ran back towards the house screaming, "CINDY!!"

Cindy and Jimmy met him at the door. "Wha-?" Cindy went sick looking at her best friend. "Sheen! What did you do?"

"I don't know! One moment she's yelling at me the next she's practically fainted!"

Cindy sighed. She was pretty sure she knew what this was about. "Take her upstairs to my room and lay her on the bed." She said calmly. "Jimmy, go get a wet washcloth and some ice water." Both men nodded and did as they were told. Cindy walked up behind Sheen.

"Just lay her there. I'll take care of this."

"But-"

Cindy cut him off with a glare and a snarl. Sheen sighed but left the room. Cindy leaned over her friend and moved some of her hair out of her face.

"What?" Libby muttered.

"Hey." Cindy said softly. "Pretty eventful afternoon?"

Libby gave her a small smile. "Not as eventful as yours, I'm sure."

Before Cindy could answer there was a knock at the door. "Cin?" Jimmy asked peeking his head in. "Here's the stuff you asked for."

Cindy got up to get from him and gave a slight smile. "Thanks sweetie."

He nodded and gave her a questioning look. "Libby will be okay." She assured him.

He nodded again and than kissed her temple. "Good. But tell me if you need anything, huh?"

"Sure. Thanks." She gave him one last smile and than closed the door softly. Her best friend smiled.

"Don't think I didn't see that."

Cindy sighed. "That was nothing compared to before."

"CINDY!" Libby squealed. "Did you two _kiss?_"

Cindy nodded and pressed the washcloth to Libby's forehead. "Yes. But keep it on the down low, okay? I don't want any…publicity."

"Yeah. You'd be famous after that! But it'd be worth it, don't you think?"

"How are you feeling?" Cindy asked.

"Nice subject change. Seriously though, better. Thanks"

"The doctor told you not to get worked up."

"Yes, but he was making me so mad!"

"He told you about the tour."

"Yeah, how did you…?"

"Jimmy."

"Of course. How can he do that to me, Cin?"

"I don't know Libs." Cindy sighed and leaned back. "But I think I can assume that you haven't told him yet, correct?"

"No. I, I couldn't."

"You're going to have to now."

"Yes…" Suddenly her eyes gleamed bright with excitement.

"What?" Cindy asked wearily.

"Cindy, let me ask you something. Who is the leader of the group?"

"Jimmy."

"And who is it that would be able to get the record company to change their minds about me coming along?"

"Jimmy." Cindy repeated, unsure where this was going.

"Yes!" Libby sat up excitedly, the plan already forming in her head.

"Jimmy already asked them." Cindy reminded her.

"Yes, but what if Jimmy wanted a certain someone to go along to? You know how passionate he gets when he wants something."

"What is he going to want to bring along?" Cindy asked sarcastically, "His rocket?"

"No…" Libby trailed off and looked at her. Cindy caught the look and groaned.

"Libby, please! He is not going to want me along!"

"The love of his life on tour with him for 3 months? Uh, yeah he is!"

"Libby!"

"Cin, come ON! Please?"

Cindy glared at her. "We aren't dating! He hasn't even told me that he loves me! What do you think-?"

Libby sighed angrily. "Than could you ASK him to interfere some more? PLEASE??"

"How the heck am I going to get him to do that?"

Libby shrugged. "You could use your, er, certain brand of persuasion."

Cindy understood the innuendo immediately. "You mean seduce him?"

"It's worked before."

Cindy's face went completely red. "That was a long time ago."

"And he still has the hots for you. And besides its not like you don't want to do it anyway."

Cindy groaned and buried her face in her hands. "How do I let you talk me into this Libby? How?"


	9. A Plan Tidbit

**Authors Note: I'm sorry that this is SO super short! When drama gets done this weekend, I promise that I'll add more! Luv ya guys!**

"Quit squirming!" Libby growled. "Or I'm never going to get this strand curled!"

Cindy sighed and closed her eyes, trying to sit as still as she could. She tried anyway, and fidgeted on the stool. Finally Libby sighed.

"Okay done."

Cindy jumped out of the chair eagerly. "Thanks."

"Aren't you going to even look at it?"

The blonde shrugged. "Uh, no. I trust you."

Her friend rolled her eyes. As much as she tried to deny it, Libby knew her best friend was eager for their "non" date. It was actually a group date, her, Cindy, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl and some chick named Mystique. (Wow. Really? That was her name??) And tonight was the night that Cindy would "persuade" Jimmy to let Libby on the tour. They had it all planned out.

Let's do this.


	10. Restaurant Kisses

**A/N: Here's the update I promised! Personally, I really like this chapter. But thats probably because of all the J/C fluff...**

_**Cindy's P.O.V.**_

"Wow, Cin, you look… amazing!" Jimmy remarks while looking me over.

I flush slightly but manage a smile. "You don't look so bad yourself Neutron." Which he doesn't. In his suit and tie he looks so amazingly, um, hot. Really hot, actually. And, instantly, I'm so glad that he's _mine_.

_Er, not mine, as in, mine. But mine as in my date._

Oh, who are we kidding? I wanted him so bad at that moment that it hurt. 'Get it together!' I shouted in my head as I took the arm that he offered me as we walked out to the limo.

"So where are we going?" I asked him. But he just smiled that familiar crooked smile and said slyly.

"Wait and see!"

**_At the restaurant..._**

"Oh my gosh Jimmy! No way!" I screeched.

Jimmy laughed. "Of course! Would I take my best girl anywhere else?"

I smiled and tried to brush the 'best girl' comment off as a talking error, despite the fact that my heart was suddenly soaring. I tried to concentrate on the fact that we were in the fanciest (and most expensive) restaurant in California. And the best part was that there were no paparazzi aloud. Apparently, the manager had had some trouble with them in the past, and had a no tolerance rule.

_Which mean I got Jimmy alone…_

"Ah, by the way Cin, Sheen & Carl wanted to be alone with their dates, just the two of them, and uh,"

I shook my head, knowing that Libby needed some alone time with Sheen. "No, that's fine. Really."

"Really? Good." He looked slightly relieved, than gently began pulling me towards the terrace. I glanced around and noticed Libby sitting with Sheen and giving me a significant look. I glared at her.

The meal was wonderful, to say the least. We talked, mostly catching up with each other. But my mind was still trying to comprehend how hot he looked in the suit.

_Pathetic? Yes. Very much so_.

I might have been more embarrassed about that if Jimmy hadn't been staring at me with the same sort of love-struck (at least I think so) look on his face. Finally he blurted out,

"I'm really partial to that color on you." I blushed.

The next thing I knew he was around the table, had pulled me to a standing position, and was kissing me.

Quite passionately might I add.

Instantly I was kissing him back and my fingers twisted into his hair. His arms were around me holding me recklessly close. And when I needed to breathe, his lips moved to my throat. Finally, he stopped and pressed his mouth to my forehead, and I sighed happily. But this was also a perfect to time to ask a favor…

"Jimmy?"

"Hmmm?"

I hesitated slightly before saying. "I love you."

He pulled back and looked at me intently. "What?" He whispered.

"I said I love you." I repeated, suddenly worried that he wouldn't return the feelings. But a giant grin spread across his face and he pulled me back against his chest.

"As I love you." He murmured before kissing me again.

Libby's favor was just going to have to wait.

_**Later that night**_

Jimmy pounded his fists against the keyboard in frustration. I glanced up from the plaques on the wall, and glanced over at him. "What is it?"

He sighed and rested his head in his hands. "The melody that accompanies these verses eludes me."

I laughed lightly. "Well, why don't you take a break? Do something else?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "Like what?"

"I dunno." I said with a shrug as I settled myself in his lap. "_You_ don't have any ideas?" Because I was quite sure that _my _idea was plainly visible on my face.

Carl & whats-her-name were hitting the clubs tonight, and Sheen had whisked Libby off to a hotel for the night where, I hoped, Libby would finally tell Sheen that she was pregnant. This meant that Jimmy & I were alone in the house all night and probably most of the morning…

He smiled a devilish grin and ran a finger across my jaw. "Oh, I have some ideas," he growled than kissed me with as much passion has he had at the restaurant. I kissed him back just as hard and he responded by pushing me against the piano. He pulled back suddenly, and I gave a sigh of disappointment.

I looked at him and his eyes were black fire. "Let's go to my room." He said huskily.

I nodded. When were there, he locked the door and turned me. "And now, Ms. Vortex, you are all _mine_." And with that, he pulled me into another kiss leading us both to the bed…

**A/N: You can probably guess what happens after that. And sorry, but thats as much as I'm going to say about the "process." I don't write things like that. But please R&R! **


	11. The Baby Talk, FINALLY!

**Authors Note: Hey everybody! Sorry its been so long, I just got back from Florida and am working on updates, so good for you! :) Please R&R! And I'll have the next chapter up soon! PROMISE!**

**Libby's P.O.V.**

I glanced over my shoulder nervously as Sheen whisked me into the hotel. I don't know what was making me so freakin' paranoid. Hormones, I guess.

I waited impatiently as Sheen got the room key and lead me towards the elevator. I sighed and leaned against the carpeted walls.

"Libby?" Sheen's slightly timid voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I don't know what made me do it, really I don't. But suddenly I burst out crying hysterically. Cindy told me later that it was probably due to all the held up emotions from the pregnancy and not seeing my husband as often as I would like. Oh, and also the fear of him rejecting me and the baby because to would interfere with his career.

"Libby!" He was truly frightened now, but luckily we were at our floor. He half-carried, half-dragged me to the room, quickly unlocked it and set me on the bed.

"Libby, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do I need to call Cindy?" He rambled.

"No, n-no." I managed to stutter. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. "Sheen, I have to tell you something, something important, okay?"

He nodded nervously bracing himself for the worst.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. "Sheen, I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew wide and he was still for a brief second. The next I knew, he had me in his arms and was twirling me around the room in excitement. "Really Libs? Oh my, this is… this is great! GREAT!" He shouted happily.

But the next second he set me down again and eyed me carefully. "But why were you so upset?"

"Um," I looked away in embarrassment. All my earlier worries about him not wanting me seemed so very silly now! I took an uneven breath. "I didn't think that you would want…"

"What?" Sheen pulled my face back up to meet his. "You think that I wouldn't want a child?"

"Well, your on the road a lot and…"

His expression went dark. "Do not ever think," he growled, "that my career means more to me than you and our family!"

Suddenly my heart was soaring, "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Sheen responded before kissing me passionately.

_**Later….**_

"I'll make the record company let you come." He promised twirling a strand of my hair around his finger.

I gave a lazy laugh. "Oh, I think I might already have that taken care of!"

"Really?" He asked curiously, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm having Cindy take care of it." I responded, breaking into a fit of giggles.

Sheen joined me. "Ah, that ought to do it. Jimmy's stubborn when he wants something!"

"Especially when it comes to her!" I giggled.

Sheen smirked. "So what do you think they're doing right now?" He asked sarcastically.

"Probably the same thing we are." I responded as he pulled me back on his chest,

Everything was perfect. Or so I thought.


	12. CORRECT Aftermath

**A/N: OMG, you guys! I'm sooo sorry! I just realized that I put up the wrong version of chapter 12! Here's the correct one! SORRY!!!**

**I plan on 4 more chapters-ish for this story! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! :) I'll try to update more quickly!**

_The following morning..._

**_Jimmy's P.O.V._**

A single patch of light managed to escape the window blind and wake me up. I groaned. I knew it was no use trying to get back asleep. I looked around the room, and geez it was a mess! There were clothes everywhere and… I felt something in my arms move. I looked down.

Oh

My

God!

I stared in disbelief at Cindy. Okay, so maybe last night wasn't a dream after all. And suddenly, I felt a huge smile on my face. So! I laid back down, pulling her closer to me. She gave a light moan before burying her face into my chest. Gratified, I rested my head on top of hers.

How many times had I dreamed of doing this exact thing? Too many to count! I smiled happily. This was the best night of my life. I felt her move again, and leaned down and kissed along her throat until I found her lips. "Good morning." I whispered after I was done.

She giggled. Reaching up, she caressed my cheek. "Good morning to you as well!" She responded.

Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to stay here and hold her all day. After all the wasted time…

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

I sighed and kissed her again. "About…us. Actually."

"Oh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about the fact that it's been so long since… well, our fight…"

_**Flashback**_

_"Cindy! Cindy wait!" I shouted running after her._

_She turned around and faced me, eyes ablaze. "What do you want?" She growled._

_I stopped in my tracks. She was really pissed. "Cindy, I-"_

"You what?" She snapped. "Done making out with Betty already?"

_I glared back at her. What was her problem? She did get over protective sometimes! I could understand to an extent, I was usually the over-protective one. But this was just silly!_

_"Cindy!" I said in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! Honestly!"_

_"Yeah well, you looked like were enjoying it!"_

_"Cindy!" I shouted. "You know I don't like Betty! I like-hell, I love you!"_

_She snorted. But I saw that she was wrestling with two sides of her emotions. Her desperate want to believe me, but her stubborn side wouldn't give in. And it was that side that one._

_She threw her hands in the air. "I'm so sick of this Jimmy! You always give more attention to her than to me!"_

I frowned. "Cindy, please. You know I love you, and only you!"

_She shook her head and walked away. "We're done."_

_It was the first and lasted time I ever dated. But Cindy was on my mind, constantly. Not long after the breakup, I discovered songwriting and the rest is history..._

**_Nobody's P.O.V._**

Cindy winced. She really didn't want to dwell on that particular memory.

"And now, after all these years to find out that we're still in love. And…" He shook his head in disbelief. Suddenly a new thought occurred to him. "Wait…"

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, what if I announce tomorrow on MusicToday! that you and are an item now?" He asked excitedly.

"Huh? Jimmy, wait..." As much as Cindy really did want to be "official" with him, she also didn't to be beaten up by a mob of angry women.

"Yes, of course!" He was talking to himself now, pacing across the floor in his boxers. "Unexpected, yes! But…"

Cindy only watched him, trying to sort out her own thoughts. "Jimmy… I don't!"

He shook his head, his eyes ablaze. "I'll make the call later! Now…" He turned to her naked form on the bed. "What do you say to a shower?"

Before she could say anything more, he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.


End file.
